Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed between the electrodes. Holes injected from one electrode and electrons injected from the other electrode may be combined in the organic layer to form excitons. The excitons may generate energy such that light is emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.